Eric O'Grady (Earth-616)
, , , , , ally of the Shadow Initiative | Relatives = Unborn child with Veronica King | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Lighthouse, Earth Orbit; Quincarrier, formerly Helicarrier | CharRef = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Height2 = (Variable) | Weight = 168 lbs | Weight2 = (Variable) | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former Adventurer; S.H.I.E.L.D government agent | Education = | Origin = Eric O'Grady was a low-level agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. who in that agency's headquarters stumbled upon scientist Henry Pym's G.I. Ant-Man Suit, and appropriated it for himself. He used his newfound suit to better his own life instead of humanity, in situations such as stealing his best friend's girlfriend, spying on women in the shower, and racing ants for sport. | PlaceOfBirth = Lancaster, Vermont | Creators = Robert Kirkman; Phil Hester | First = Civil War: Choosing Sides #1 | Death = Secret Avengers #23 | HistoryText = Early Life Eric O'Grady was a low level S.H.I.E.L.D. agent working in the reconnaissance department of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. He was one of the agent present whem Wolverine was brought infollowing the events of "Enemy of the State" Ant-Man Eric and his friend Chris McCarthy were tasked with guarding Dr. Henry Pym's lab by a higher ranking agent, Mitch Carson. When Pym went to leave the lab, Eric and Chris panicked and Eric attacked Pym, knocking him unconscious. Inside the lab, they found the most recent version of the Ant-Man Suit, which Chris put on and promptly activated, shrinking down. Thinking him gone, Eric panicked again and ran off. Chris promptly got lost in the Helicarrier, stuck at the 1-inch size. Eric, meanwhile, took this opportunity to make a pass at Chris' girlfriend Veronica King, which the miniature Chris saw from an air vent. Around this time, a group of Hydra employed superhumans attacked the Carrier, and Chris and Eric were caught up in the ensuing chaos. While trying to find a safe place to hide, Chris was killed, and Eric took the Ant-Man Suit off his body. Surviving the Helicarrier crash, Eric continued to work for S.H.I.E.L.D., using his evenings to explore the powers of his new suit. Seeing a man beating his wife, he tried to intervene by shrinking down and beating up the man. His attempt at punching him the neck, however, went badly wrong as Eric's attack seriously injured the man. Eric discovered the ability of the suit to communicate with Ants, which he used to stage races between the Ants living in the Carrier's ventilation system. Agent Carson Agent Mitch Carson, who was amongst the forerunners to become the new Ant-Man, was tasked with hunting down the person who had stolen the suit and given a less advanced prototype to aid him in his search. Agent Carson caught up with him, and the two Ant-Men slugged it out. A few days later, Carson discerned that Eric had stolen the suit and confronted him. They eventually ended up fighting with Eric eventually proving the victor. Carson grabbed his foot, and the Rocket Jets from Eric's suit badly burned Carson's face. Eric managed to take (the still tiny) Carson to the infirmary before finally escaping the Helicarrier, still in possession of the Suit. Eric made several attempts to "console" an upset Veronica. Eric eventually managed to sleep with Veronica, leading to Veronica King's pregnancy and Ant Man ultimately abandoning her. Ant Man continuously used his powers of shrinking to stalk women and watch them in various stages of undress, with Ms. Marvel of the Mighty Avengers being a popular target for his ever-increasing voyeurism. Eric encountered the thief Black Fox, and stole his possessions. When the Black Fox showed up looking for the jewels O'Grady had already sold them to a pawn shop. The two worked together, getting the $150,000 back and splitting the proceeds, with O'Grady keeping 15 percent. After saving the life of a child, Ant-Man encountered Damage Control. This organization offered him a job and, after he obtained a fake ID under the name Derek Sullivan and came up with a new superhero name (Slaying Mantis), he consented. He met a woman named Abigail, who he started dating. He leased an apartment under his new name and with Damage Control's help began to establish a new identity while continuing to hide from S.H.I.E.L.D. However, as Abigail began to fall in love with Eric, she revealed to him that she was a single mother with a son. This in turn triggered Eric dumping Abigail over her keeping her son's existence a secret from him while pursuing a romantic relationship with him. During a later confrontation with Abigail, she revealed that she possessed the power to read people's emotions telepathically. She promptly then accused Eric of truly loving her, through use of her powers to scan Eric's mind for his true feelings about her. Before he could answer though, the Hulk attacked Manhattan. Eric reluctantly joined the fray by attacking the Hulk from the inside of his body. However, the Hulk's stomach and innards proved to be just as tough and Eric ended up being discharged through one of the nostrils. He awoke in a S.H.I.E.L.D. infirmary, with Mitch Carson standing by his bed, stating that he was under arrest. Carson took Eric to a secret room aboard the Helicarrier where he tortured him using the Ant-Man Suit. Just as Carson was on the verge of burning Eric's face with the suit's jet boosters, Iron Man arrived and subdued him. Eric decided to pin the whole stolen-suit fiasco on Carson, saying that he was only trying to stop him from using the suit for evil. Iron Man refused to believe Eric though Iron Man was quickly sidetracked by the arrival of the Black Fox. Black Fox demands that Eric be released and claimed to have placed explosives on the Helicarrier in order to extort his friend's freedom. Eric refuted Fox's claims to protect him from Iron Man, leading to Fox being arrested. Joining the Initiative Eric resumed his post upon Helicarrier, having been offered his own job under unknown circumstances. Feeling guilty for Black Fox being in jail, Eric helped the elderly thief escape from the Helicarrier, with Eric admitting that he was sorry for putting Black Fox through the ordeal of being arrested.Meanwhile, despite their misgivings, Iron Man and Hank Pym reluctantly offered Eric his old Ant Man suit back on the condition of him becoming part of the Initiative. Eric refused Veronica's attempt to try and work out an arrangement for raising their child together, in part because of Eric's inner fear that he would be a horrible father due to his utter lack of morals or ethics. Eric also had one last meeting with Abigail and told her that he did, indeed, love her. However, he told Abigail that he would be leaving for a while and wished to be with her. While doing so, he hoped that he could be a better person. Before leaving, he told her his real name. In spite of his vows to Abigail though, Eric continued his lewd and irredeemable ways upon joining the Initiative. At Camp Hammond, Eric provoked Stature when he slandered the name of her father and his predecessor, Scott Lang. When the clone of MVP, KIA, went on a murderous rampage across Camp Hammond, O'Grady was among those the recruits of his class who were defeated by the insane clone. Eric had a counseling session with Trauma, who helped him with a repressed "naked Santa" memory from his childhood. When the Skrull invasion occurred in New York city, the Initiative were ordered to fight. Eric avoided this by shrinking down and hiding. He soon discovered, however, that the Skrulls had taken over Camp Hammond. He aided the Shadow Initiative in preventing the Skulls from opening a giant Negative Zone portal, and having the entire United States removed from this dimension. Thunderbolts Eric was promoted to a position in the Thunderbolts. Under Norman Osborn's command, he performed black ops missions to eliminate individuals who might depose Osborn from his position of a hero. One was to discredit Doc Samson by placing a gamma emitter on his back, to cause him to go in a rage. Another was eliminating Deadpool, who was harassing Osborn for money. Eric soon began have second thoughts on joining the team, as it wasn't the type of superhero life he wanted, only Osborn would kill him if he attempted to leave. When Bucky Barnes was captured to lure Sharon Carter out into the opening, as well as to induct him into the Thunderbolts, Ant-Man secretly released Barnes when no one was looking. He later assisted in the capture of Luke Cage by entering his nervous system. However, when his teammates made no effort to extract him, O'Grady helped Cage to escape, later leaving his body while he was eating. After Scourge found Gungnir, the spear of Odin, he attempted to take it to Osborn, but was stopped by Paladin. His teammate Grizzly attacked Paladin and attempted to kill him for treason but O'Grady shrunk down and entered Grizzly's ear canal, incapacitating him and saving Paladin's life. As the Mighty Avengers defeated what remained of the Thunderbolts, O'Grady found Gungnir and gave it to Paladin, who departed to take it to a safe place where Osborn couldn't find it. ... ... Secret Avengers O'Grady decided to re-evaluate the choices he had made and to do something good with his life; joining the Secret Avengers. O'Grady used the original Ant-Man Suit. He's positioned as the rookie of the team, who is teamed up with War Machine, who believes he's not worthy of the Ant-Man name. Eric inadvertently stumbled upon a group of Shadow Council agents planning to blow up his team mates with a bomb but was able to defeat them by detonating it early. Moon Knight worked with the team to stop Captain Barracuda and his crew of pirates that have hijacked a tanker transporting two million barrels of crude that’s worth north of two-hundred mil on the open market and executed 9 hostages just to show they’re not playing around. He was with the team when they worked with the Incredible Hulks. The team battled Fu Manchu He and the team worked with Taskmaster ... and was involved in the return of the Infinity Gauntlet. Ant-Man and Wasp O'Grady began using his position as a Secret Avenger, to chat up various women. Black Fox came to him with information about A.I.M., to hopefully boost O'Grady's with Dr. Hank Pym his predecessor who now went by the Wasp. When Abigail came by, O'Grady admited his longing for a relationship with the intention of starting one, only for Abigail to find evidence of him being unfaithful. She left stating he's improving as a superhero but sucked at being a person. O'Grady went to Pym's lab, as Pym and Reed Richards discussed how to save their reality from being overwritten. O'Grady offered to help but is told to wait O'Grady. While he waited, he spoke with Tigra, who knew about his power abuse to peep on women and warned him not to test her. He then met Striker, Finesse and Veil, O'Grady chatted with the ladies and they went for drinks, when he passed out and they put shaving cream on his face and left him there. After a bizarre break-in, O'Grady is awoken to find Strike, who he blamed for the prank and started a fight. Tigra saved O'Grady from Striker's, just as Pym then finally explained the situation believing O'Grady brought in an alien who stole from Pym. It's revealed Fox used Eric to create an entrance and exit for a thief to steal an object from Pym's lab, O'Grady took responsibility and teamed up with Pym to retrieve the stolen object. Onslaught Unleashed O'Grady and the team battled Onslaught. Fear Itself O'Grady and the team battled the Worthy. The Secret Avengers battled the Revengers. Death In a mission against the Descendants (a group formed by the Father), O'Grady tried to save a child and his mother, unable to save the mom, he took the child and escaped. Exactly when the Secret Avengers arrived to make the save, the Adaptoids found Ant-Man and asked him to give them the child. O'Grady didn't do it, even when his powers were out and faced the Descendants all by himself buying the kid enough time to run. Finally was apparently killed as a real hero saving an innocent. The team later think he survived and helped Hawkeye and Beast to escape, and it was revealed that it was not the real Eric, but a Life Model Decoy under control of the Father. | Powers = * Pym Particles Ant-Man is able to reduce himself to the size of an ant, approximately one-half inch in height, by means of a rare group of sub-atomic particles, the source of which is as yet unknown, which he is able to contain in magnetic-field "canisters" (the shape of the magnetic lines of force were made visible by the confined particles, whose concentration caused them to behave like a gas). ** These particles, whose wavelength is in the mental range when released, allow Ant-Man to will himself and other objects to reduce in size or enlarge. The mechanics involved having most of the mass of the nucleus of each affected atom convert into energetic particles which take up orbit around the nucleus - thus, although gravitons do not affect these particles, the mass of the original volume remains intact. ** This means a punch delivered by the half-inch high Ant-Man would feel like the blow of a normal-sized man. Ant-Man's reducing particle has no time limit to its potency. | Abilities = Standard S.H.I.E.L.D. weapons training. | Strength = As Ant-Man he has the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. At small size, his is compact and at large size are enhanced. | Weaknesses = He can be squashed at small size and at giant size, his Achilles tendons are vulnerable. | Equipment = Formerly * Ant-Man Suit When he joined the Secret Avengers he gained access to the original Ant-Man Suit. * G.I. Ant-Man Suit'Various gadgets housed within a shrinking exoskeleton armor ex. retractable robot legs with magnetic grapples. Leg-mounted jet thrusters (this can also be use as a flamethrower). * 'Ant-Man's Helmet: Ant-Man also wore a cybernetic helmet designed by Henry Pym permitting him rudimentary communication and control of insects. He could broadcast to a range of about one mile (1.6 km), depending on the materials surrounding him. His helmet also contained sound amplification equipment which also shifted the frequency of his voice so that he could be heard by normal-sized humans despite his diminutive size, as well as providing its own oxygen supply. | Transportation = * Ant-Man's Ants: Ant-Man customarily rode flying ants for transportation. * Avengers Quinjet: During his time with the Avengers, he also travelled by Quinjet. | Weapons = * Ant-Man's Wrist Gauntlets Ant-Man's wrist gauntlets enabled him to fire bio-electric blasts of adjustable force. His original helmet was able to fire 'disruptor' blasts of concussive force that Lang said were less powerful than the stings of The Wasp. | Notes = * Although not being an official member of the Shadow Initiative, , he was considered as kind of part of the team during the Secret Invasion, and his promotion to the Thunderbolts as a loss for the team by Bengal. * O'Grady was listed on the Civil War Battle Damage Report. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Zoopathy Category:Trained by Taskmaster Category:Size Alteration Category:Pym Particles Category:Humans Category:Mutates Category:Martial Arts Category:Shooting